Leave
by MaybeBaby27
Summary: Derek and Casey's unresolved sexual tension reaches a boiling point. Oneshot Do NOT read if you are offended by sexual material. REVISED!


02/11/2007 01:44:00

**Warning:****STRONG SEXUAL SITUATION**

_**Return to previous web page if you are offended.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, nor do I own the characters Casey and Derek. But after writing this story, if I ever meet Ashley and Michael, I will feel so incredibly awkward.**

-----------------------------------------

"What do you want Derek?" Casey asked without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me, Spacey?" he replied as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

"I don't know, I just did. Now, what do you want?" she asked again getting even more annoyed by him.

"You."

Casey spun her desk chair around and looked up at him, more than a little bit shocked at his answer. Although no smirk was upon his lips she knew this had to be a sick joke at her expense.

"Haha. You're hilarious. Do you honestly have nothing better to do then piss me off?"

"I'm not joking."

Casey scoffed at him, rolling her eyes.

Derek sighed and sat down on her bed. He knew telling her how he felt wasn't going to be easy, so he decided just to go for the direct approach. But of course she didn't believe him. It would be natural for her to think it was a joke considering how he made a point to never be nice to her to mask his longing.

"What?!" Casey asked, her features scrunching in confusion as he stared at her intently.

"You know you want me," He stated playfully. "How could you not? I'm completely irresistible."

"Ooo-kayyy. There's a line between a joke being just _completely_ not funny and being completely disturbing. You crossed the line about 10 miles back."

He reached out and pulled Casey's desk chair towards him so that her knees were between his. She put her hands on his shoulders attempting to push herself away but he held her firmly in place. She stopped her struggle and looked up into his eyes, noticing how close their faces were. Derek was staring back at her with such intensity that she dropped her arms from his shoulders and sat back into her chair to try and distance herself from him.

Her eyes were filled with tension and confusion as she looked at him. With her voice barely audible she whispered, "It's really not funny anymore."

He released his hold on her chair and she pushed away from her bed. She stood up, walked to her door, and held it open.

"You can leave at any time."

Derek stared at her.

"Like, _now_ would be good."

Casey locked her gaze to his, trying not to show how much his strange behavior was affecting her.

Derek tore his eyes away from hers to look her body up and down longingly. Casey's breathing was beginning to come out in ragged puffs as her body reacted to his attention. _This is not affecting me. This is not affecting me._ She thought. _He just wants a reaction out of me. As soon as I react to him, he's gonna start laughing and then he'll torture me about it for the rest of my life. __**Do not**__ let him see how much you love him looking at you like that._

"Leave," she said more forcefully, although her voice caught, making it sound less than convincing that that's what she really wanted him to do.

"No," Derek growled as he got up from her bed, taking a small step towards her.

_God how is it possible that he can get me this turned on by saying that one simple word. _

Casey's eyes darted downward, her eyes widening when she noticed the bulge in his pants. She quickly looked back up at him, hoping he hadn't noticed where her eyes had traveled. She felt her face flushing with excitement and embarrassment as she decided to enjoy herself and play along.

Pushing her bedroom door halfway closed she mimicked his earlier actions and looked his body up and down teasingly. _I wonder how far I can drag this out until he gives up on his little joke, _she thought_. Although it seems like his prank has already backfired on his body._

Derek slowly walked towards her, mere inches between them as he backed her into the wall behind her now half closed door. He leaned his body into hers and put his hands on either side of her head.

She moved her head forward so that when she spoke her lips would lightly brush the corner his mouth, "Do you want me?"

"God yes," he spoke, his voice deep and husky.

She brought her lips to his ear, sucking seductively on his earlobe. "How much do you want me?"

He answered her by clutching her butt in both hands, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her up into his arms. Casey wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips connecting violently as she pushed him back into her door so that it slammed shut. At the sound of Casey locking her door, Derek moved one hand up to the back of her neck to pull her tighter against him. Their lips opened to each other, their tongues doing a desire laden tango that had been a long time coming. She began moving her hips into his, looking for the relief her body was so desperately longing for.

Derek moaned into her mouth at the pressure she was putting on him and pushed away from the door. They landed with a bounce on her bed, clawing at the other's clothes, desperate to feel more skin. Derek reached for the hem of Casey shirt as she reached for his belt buckle, moving quickly to disperse each other of the physical boundaries keeping them from each other. Before Casey could even think again, all of their clothes were on the floor and his glistening, delicious body was pressed shamelessly against hers.

He clutched her hips in his hands as he entered her slowly. Their kisses slowed and became sloppier as the new sensation took over their senses. Once he had fully entered her, he stilled purposefully. As his halt in movement gave the desire affect, Derek laughed huskily at Casey groaning and shaking in frustration. He ran his hand from his hips up her sides caressing her soft skin before leaning down to place a wet kiss on her left nipple. A deep growl escaped her lips as her hand moved to tangle in his hair, holding him to her. No longer being able to contain his desire, he pulled his hips back slowly before quickly pushing into her again deeply. His eyes shut tightly in pleasure when she clenched her kegel muscles, and rubbed her foot over his calf.

Casey's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the feeling of him, hard and hot, pulsing inside of her, hitting places so long left untouched. When his thrusts quickened, pushing him even harder into her, she struggled to keep in her cries of pleasure. When Derek gripped her hips, his hands teasing her feverish skin, his name left her lips in a long, breathy moan.

Derek bit his lip, smirking as he leaned his head down so that his lips were pressed against her ear. "You should always say my name that way."

She giggled, grinning as she flipped them over so that she was straddling him. She pressed her palms onto muscled chest, using it as leverage as she propelled them both to the brink of ecstasy. Derek hands dug into her hips, helping to move her on top of him. They stared into each others lust filled eyes, the connection causing their pleasure to increase.

Casey gasped for air as she leaned down and placing an open mouth kiss to his collar bone. Her breasts grazed his chest, the triple sensation causing Derek's head to push into the pillow as he moaned her name. He wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing his hands over her warm skin.

"Oh, God. Need. More. Fast-" Casey groaned out being cut off by Derek's lips catching hers. He flipped her down to the other side of her bed, their connection never breaking as his arms held her to him. The pace of his thrusts increased as his hands moved to push into her mattress clutching her bed sheets tightly. She clung to him, her hands relishing in the feeling of the muscles in his back clenching and moving at his ministrations. He let his head fall to the crock of her neck as he felt her insides beginning to tighten around him.

Feeling the familiar clench of his stomach as his release neared, he reached one hand down between their bodies to rub circles at the area just above her clit. Ripples of pleasure shot up and down Casey's legs before her body tensed and a silent scream caught in her throat, making it's way out in a choking sound. Derek plunged into her one last time, his body releasing as he moaned a sound that resembled Casey's name. He relaxed against her, his weight pressing their bodies together as they clung to one another, struggling to bring air into their lungs. He sighed deeply kissing her jaw line before turning over to lie next to her.

"Still think I was just trying to prank you?" he gasped out cockily, his head lulling to the side to look at her.

She laughed, biting her lip as she turned to lock her gaze to his. "Well if that's what this was, then I only have one thing to say to you."

"What's that?"

Casey moved so that she was pressed against his side, tangling her left leg into his as she propped her head up on her hand.

"Best. Prank. Ever."

He chuckled lightly, resting his head on his hand when he turned over to face her. He reached his other hand to the back of her neck, messaging lightly. He moved it down to graze down her shoulder and arm before interlocking his fingers in hers.

She pulled their linked hands up to her mouth, running her lips along his hand. "So I think it's safe to say that all of our unresolved sexual tension just reached a boiling point."

Derek smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "And I think that it would be in both of our best interests to make sure it happens again. Many, many more agains."

Their breathing now almost back to normal, she rolled on top of him. "Despite the fact that that sentence was entirely grammatically incorrect, I can't help but agree with you."

He ran his free hand through her hair, tugging on it lightly to bring her mouth down to meet his. Instead of kissing her, he brushed his lips against hers, speaking softly.

"Told you I was irresistible."


End file.
